nameless story
by Aoi Bara no Chronos
Summary: After their sad goodbyes, the bearers do all they can to help those in danger of losing their dreams.
1. Prologus

_**Sequel to "The Unending Dream."**_

_Dedicated to O5k and "A Person in the Shadows."_

* * *

**Prologus**

It had been two years, yet the kids could still see the Charas that others had. They had used their knowledge of the X-eggs to help purify them, using the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key, currently held by Amu and Ikuto.

Little did the children know that someone was watching them. But was it an enemy or a friend?

* * *

It was pure awe on the kids' faces when they found out that they can still purify the X-eggs. Only, it happened a few weeks after their charas became one with their hearts.

"How the heck did we do that?" Kukai exclaimed, as he caught his now glowing soccer ball.

"I don't know," the rest of them said, shaking their heads in the process.

"Looks like we gained fragments of our character transformation," said Ikuto, looking at his glowing arm, which had cat claws attached to his wrist. The rest of them also had something relating to their character transformation; Amu with the Heart Rod, the brush, the whisk and the headset, Utau with the Nightmare Trident and the angel wings, Nagihiko with the energy ball and a fan, Tadase with his scepter, Kairi with two samurai swords, Yaya with a giant rattle, and Rima with juggling pins.

Tadase stared at everyone, when all their weapons disappeared with a bright yellow light, and told them to ask Tsukasa. So, they all went to Seiyo Academy to visit. As soon as they got there, the kids had bombarded the Chairman with questions.

"One at a time, kiddies," Tsukasa exclaimed, trying not to lose his cool. "Tell me the story before you attack me with questions."

Tadase had calmly told Tsukasa about the things that happened, about how fragments of their character transformation has appeared and helped them purify a horde of X-eggs, as well as the fragments disappearing right after purifying.

Tsukasa studied everything from his head before replying, "All that I can say is that your dreams became one with you, therefore, allowing you to have fragments of your character transformation." This statement left everyone confused. The Chairman chuckled at the children's' expression before saying, "I am not the one to tell you what it means. You have to find out yourself."

Nagihiko nodded, understanding that they had to find the meaning themselves. "So, I guess, we can just find out by using the fragments more?"

"I don't know, man," Kukai said, leaning on his indigo-haired friend before continuing, "I'm completely lost on this."

"Now, off you go. I have to work," Tsukasa said, pushing on the kids to get out of his office.

In the midst of all that, a shadow lingered across the school building, listening to the conversation quietly. "Fragments of character transformation, hm? Well, that man certainly has a lot of wisdom in him, but will they actually beat me with just a fragment?" The shadow sneered, flying off in the distance.

* * *

**FINALLY. Well, at least I got that done. I know, it's not like my usual fan fiction style, but I'm still quite uneasy with multi chapters.**

**Yes, the title is really "nameless story." You know why? It's because this story doesn't need a name to prove the IC-ness that I'm about to write. And it also doesn't need to be capitalized. :D**

**Also, I've been seeing flames on my O5k-senpais, so, hey, I'd like to see you try and flame me, so COME AT ME. **


	2. The Shadow

**Chapter 1: The Shadow**

"So we find out what Tsukasa-san said by using the fragments more?" Rima clarified with the others as they walked back to the park. It was an early Sunday afternoon, so the sun still shone on them brightly.

"This doesn't make sense to Yaya!" Yaya exclaimed, and then turned her attention to Kairi. "Say, Class President, do you have any idea what Tsukasa-chan said?"

Kairi, being the smartest of the group, couldn't even figure out what Tsukasa had meant. "I'm afraid that even I am lost," the samurai said, pushing his glasses up to refrain it from falling. His seniors had mentally face palmed, because if Kairi can't figure it out, then they'll have to stick with what Nagihiko had said.

Ikuto, who had been walking faster than any of them, halted suddenly. "I smell X-eggs."

"Now?" Kukai exclaimed, his soccer ball appearing in his hands with a soft golden glow. The rest of the gang also had their fragments appear with a golden glow.

The horde of X-eggs had appeared before them, all poised and ready to attack with their dark energy. As soon as the group were ready to purify the horde, Tadase stopped all of them, for he had noticed a hooded figure standing on top of the bench behind the X-eggs.

"So, that's your fragments, huh?" A masculine voice resonated from the hooded figure. "Will you really be able to defeat these X-eggs without character transforming?"

This must be a joke. This hooded figure, no one knowing the identity of, is mocking them, rather than helping.

"Who are you, first?" Amu yelled out, her Humpty Lock glowing with a harsh silver light as she tightened her grasp on the pink Heart Rod. The hooded figure took of the hood without hesitation, revealing a young black haired man with blood-red eyes. His bangs blew off to the direction of the wind.

"I am Makoto. It's a pleasure to meet you." The boy slightly bowed as if to mock the group. He was no older than 15, and yet, there was a hint of feminine in his voice.

"Whoever you out, you better get out of our way. We have to purify these X-eggs," Utau said bravely, pointing her trident at the sneering boy.

Makoto could only do nothing but laugh. "All right. Do whatever you want. I'll be watching." He jumped off on a tree and disappeared, but before that, Nagihiko noticed a hint of a blonde haired chara inside the hood. He shrugged it off as he got ready to attack.

The x-eggs were all purified in a matter of minutes as the fragments disappeared. It was by then that Makoto had reappeared, still having the sneer in his face.

"What is it that you want, seriously?" Ikuto called out, clenching his fists.

"Truly," Makoto paused, putting on his hood before continuing, "you must be annoyed by my presence. I'll tell you this: You can't defeat me with just fragments." And with that, the boy hopped on a tree and disappeared. The group was left in a momentary confusion before they started walking.

"That guy was sure confusing," Kukai said, starting a conversation as he put his hands behind his head.

Nagihiko recalled the chara he saw. "He had a chara with him, but it looked like a female chara. I don't even know." Everyone's attention turned to the indigo haired boy.

"Changing the subject..." Amu said slowly, scratching the back of her hair. She opened her mouth to say something but Utau and Kukai already had sparks and were prepared to run off to the nearest ramen shop. They must have declared it before they left the school building.

"I'd best be going. I definitely need some alone time to study," Kairi interrupted as he began to walk away from the group.

"I have to go as well. I have to take care of my grandmother." Tadase also began to walk away. Kukai and Utau had already left. Rima had asked Nagihiko if he could buy her parfait and they had also walked away. Yaya had also ventured off to buy herself candy. All that's left is Amu and Ikuto.

"Well, should I walk you home?" Ikuto asked.

There was a long pause before Amu could speak. "Sure, as long as you don't take me to the "alley cat" way."

* * *

"You mustn't be too cocky, Makoto," a small voice reverberated inside of the said boy's hood. Makoto, standing on top of a tree, was completely rid of emotion as he whispered.

"I'm not, because I know they cannot win. Don't worry about it so much, Ren."

* * *

**Short chapter is short. I'm only beginning to get used to multi chapter, so yeah. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. **


End file.
